My first love
by HaleyReneeee
Summary: Bella and Edward meet and fall for each other, neither will admit it. Edward is Bella's first love, and she his. Read on to see what these to go through in order to stay together. Not good at Summary's, I promise the story is better. All Human, regular pairings.


**Author's note: Okay, so I know the summary sucks, and I'm sorry about that, lol. Just warning you that this story will have mistakes in it. I'm only 15, so please don't be to hard on me. **

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

I don't know why people like to go to the skate park, whats the point? It's mostly just guys who stand around in a fucking circle passing around drugs like its 4/20. And now I have to hear my cousin bitch about how I'm being a buzz kill.

"Seriously, Bella stop with the glaring. It's not that bad," Abby was telling me. Not that bad? The smell of weed was in the air and I'm pretty sure a guy just passed out.. Not to mention there was a hobo putting leaves into a trash can and catching them on fire. Like what the fuck. **(This actually happened to me Saturday... Creepy, right?) **

"Yeah, I'm leaving," I said, turning away and walking away from my cousin and her druggie friends. I forgot my damn phone at home, so now I'm stuck walking. I was half way to Mcdonalds which was near my house when some asshole almost ran me over.

"Fuck!" the asshole just kept driving like nothing happened. I practically stomped the rest of the way to Mcdonald's. I was in the middle of getting my coffee fix when the asshole with the car walked in with the friend who I assume he picked up. I was on my way to giving him a piece of my mind when his friend looked up from choosing a type of chips to buy, he was by far the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had light bronze like brown hair that curled a tiny bit at his forhead, his eyes were the prettiest shade of green I'd ever seen, he had muscles that would make any girls panties wet. You could honesly see the outlne of his muscles through his well fitted shirt, it took all the strength I had not to rip off his clothes and fuck him right there.

"Yo, Edward come on man, we gotta go. Rose is waiting on us!" realizing I was staring I tore my gaze away from the gorgeous man that was standing only a few feet from me. Looking at his friend that had yelled I noticed that he was much taller than Edward. He had even more muscles than Edward and his hair was a dark almost black brown cut very short, he had dark brown eyes and looked like he could crush someone with a flick of his pinky finger. Remembering that this was the guy who almost ran me over I glared at him, with my hands balled into fist and I practically marched over to him.

"Hey! Asshole!" I yelled at the bulky bear of a man, he stared down at me in surprised. Of course I'd be surprised too if a random ass girl started yelling at me. "You almost ran me over with your dumb ass expensive whatever the fuck it is car!" I continued to give him a piece of my mind before he started laughing, actually laughing. He was in a full on laugh fit with tears falling down his face, which only made me glare and yell more.

"Who do you think you are?! I could have died! Stop laughing!" I punched him in his stomache which made him stop laughing and look at me with even more surprise.

"I'm sorry, miss. But, that wasn't me," Wasn't him? Of course it was...

"If it wasn't you the who was it?" I asked glaring at him even more. Edward made a small noise that sounded like a "me" from behind me.

I whipped around and glared at the sex god of a man.

"You almost killed me!" I screamed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was on the phone and I wasn't paying attention," he looked so upset. "Is there anyway I can repay you?" I thought about it for a moment before I came up with the only I could.

"I could use a ride,"

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. Reviews would be amazinggg, lol. Seriously, I wnat to know what you think, should I continue this story? Also I forgot to do this at the beginning and I'm too lazy to put it in there, so I do not anything except for the story line, everything belongs to SM. **


End file.
